


SHIELDed

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Fluff, Gen, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve play a word game. </p><p>(Takes place in a movieverse where the Avengers took Tony up on his offer of Tower space and Pepper and Tony were never an item. Basically ignores everything after the first Avengers movie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELDed

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Tony said, "Look what I found in my Dad's stuff."

"What?" Steve said without looking up. He was watching the game, for heaven's sake. Then, because he remembered he was watching it on Tony's life-size tv, he looked up. Tony was attention-starved, which was annoying, but he was also generous, and didn't mind putting on shows he had no interest in and giving up hours of his day to just be with Steve whenever Steve needed a break from hero-worshippers. The newbies at SHIELD were often embarrassing in their idolization. Tony's snark was a change of pace. "What did you find?" Please God, let it not be Steve's concept drawings of the Captain America chorus girl costume. 

"It's SHIELD!" Tony waved a yellowed scrap of paper, while grinning madly.

"Um, yes, I heard that he and Peggy were founders. So, organizational notes?" Steve asked, not really hoping for something so innocuous. That look of glee seldom boded well.

"No, no, it's eSS acH eYe eEE eL Dee! I always thought Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division was an awkward-ass name just because _someone_ liked the word 'shield', nudge, nudge, wink, wink. Come to find out, the words have changed several times. No one would have used 'Homeland' in the 1940's, would they, Steve?"

"Huh. I hadn't thought of that, but I guess not. Sounds too much like the Nazi's 'Fatherland'." Steve sat up and held out his hand for the paper, intrigued enough to ignore the game. Wasn't like the bases were loaded or anything. "Huh, formerly Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division and also Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. Wow, they were pretty bad."

"Yeah, I could make up better ones in my sleep. 'Spying Hard In Everyone's Life Department'." Tony looked expectantly at Steve.

" 'Shouting Heroes Intercept Earth's Latest Disaster'," Steve tried. He kinda liked word games. It was nice to flex his brain, and not just his biceps.

"I like that one. 'Shaved Head Is Elvis Living Disguised'."

"That makes absolutely no sense!"

"Of course it does! Elvis didn't die, he just became Nick Fury!" Tony did a few dance steps and sang, "You ain't nothing but a spy dog, a spyin' all the time!"

Steve laughed mostly because Tony was ridiculous.

"No, really. Have you ever heard Nick sing? He's hiding it! And I bet if we look in his closet, there will be blue suede shoes." 

Steve reached out and pulled Tony to sit on the couch. "No one is looking in Nick Fury's closet." He pushed a bowl of popcorn into Tony's lap. "Sit and watch the game with me?"

"Yeah, all right." Tony leaned against Steve. Steve was sneaky; he knew that manic Tony was overtired Tony, and the secret to preventing him from inventing weird and dangerous stuff was to get him distracted long enough for his body to realize it could shut down for a while. Tony tried to talk, but Steve shushed him, pushing a piece of popcorn against his mouth until Tony took it. The mustache tickled Steve's fingers.

Gradually, Tony leaned against Steve. Even more gradually, his eyelids drooped. "I need a drink," he muttered and shifted, as if to rise.

"No, you don't," Steve told him, pressing lightly on Tony's shoulders. "Severe Hangover Involves Evil Liver Destruction."

Tony huffed a short laugh, and stopped struggling. "You're good, Steve."

"That's what they tell me." Steve watched the game with less than half of his attention. When he was sure Tony was asleep he eased him down into a more comfortable position, slowly stroking Tony's hair. He smiled. "Secretly Holding Ironman Each Lovely Day." Yeah, not so good. He'd have to work on it. He was pretty sure Tony wouldn't mind. Pretty sure.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the 'SHIELD symbol' square on my Cap-Iron Man Bingo card.


End file.
